The Hockey Player and the Vampire
by smiles make the world go round
Summary: Bella is a orphan and loves playing hockey. When the Cullens adoupt her will they teach her to trust again? Will Bella become a star hockey player or will love get in the way? T-rated slight use of language.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled on my favourite helmet (black with the word Hockey written across it in blue) and looked at myself in the mirror I had tanned skin, brown hair with a few blue highlights pulled in to two plats, deep brown eyes and freckles brushed across my cheeks and nose. I was wearing skinny jeans and a white baggy top, a sport jacket on top and a navy blue peer of converses on my feet. I took one last look around my old room and walked down the stairs to a new family that I knew very little about. I was 15 when my parent died man I miss those care free days. After that I changed. I wear things on my head like helmets and hats and take them off little as possible and play hockey as much I can. I beery myself in school work but on the bright side I get straight A's, the best hockey player in my school but I'm still the kid that you always see in detention for pulling pranks. I live in an orphanage if you haven't figured that out yet. My parents died in a car crash yeah I know that's so interesting but hell at least I wasn't with them or the cause of it! Ah yes of always been a joker as you call tell ha ha ha, I guess all the other kids look up to me because I look in every potently parents file to see if there serial killers, rapists or want their own free maid serves and tell the other kids or maybe it's because I joke about everything braking the weird silences or maybe it's that I pull pranks every chance I get or maybe it's because I'm the best hockey player most of these kids have ever seen but also let the play. Any way back to the present. I've said my farewells to everyone the night before but still every one came to see me off.

There I could see all seven of them they were defiantly the hottest people I've ever seen I could name all of them (I've read there file) No one but the Father of the family Carlisle looked up he had unusual golden eyes which all the family seemed to have he spoke "hi there Bella I'm Carlisle and this is my family..." He introduced everyone but there was really no need I all ready know everything I need to know about this family as he pointed to Edward my heart speed up a fraction every family member now looked at me in shock but I shacked it off and said "What never seen a person with a helmet on before? God your little rich life must be more boring than I thought" Everyone laughed apart from the Cullans and Miss. Due, the big boss "have you been looking through my files again Bella?" she said going a bit red in the cheeks "bonus!" I thought she went even reader! Everyone laughed even the Cullan kids this time "OMG I just said that out loud ah? God stuff my life!" I moaned.

"Perhaps we should go" Carlisle suggested

"Oh what I great idea! We should do that right now like right now before I get murdered!" I yelled

"I'm warn you now she a basket full of trouble that one" Miss. Due warned

"But don't you want to talk to us or anything" Emmet asked

"We all ready talked about this I read all your files get with the times!"

"I like her already" He replied Miss. Due just shook her head

"See you later ya old bag!" I shouted out as I picked up my sport bag that had my hockey things in it and the boys picked my other bags

"Tally hoe" I shouted as I ran out the door. All the kids cheered after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I am so sorry if you find any mistakes i try to change all of them but i will miss a few on the way! bear with me! Fell free to ask me questions or give me some points! Hope you like this chapter!**

"BELLA WHERE OVER HERE" Someone yelled

"I knew that just giving you a test! To..." I stop half way through once I saw their car IT WAS AWESOME! It was a truck spray painted in a green camouflage!

"I LOVE your truck it's the coolest" I finally chocked out

They just stared at me. Oh well I was used to it.

"Ummmm so Bella we were just going to the park because unlike you we haven't been given a file" Jasper said with a slight southern ascent

"Oh Jasper I wasn't given them I stole them don't try to sugar coat it if want make me like you, you have to earn my trust and friend ship. Oh and I take check, credit card but I do prefer cold hard cash."

They looked at me again in wander but Emmet broke the silence and started laughing his head off (is that even possible?) When I voiced this everyone started laughing again.

When they all stopped, I started talking.

"Well my name is Isabella but just call me Bella. My parents died in you every day car crash I now not very exiting but still. I like wearing things on my head it keeps the bad things out, yeah so what if I'm crazy! Deal with it! Oh and if any of you try to stop me wearing them I will go all hulk on your ass. I've been adopted about 15 times and they all gave me back, something about playing pranks, to loud , too much detention ,all she cares about is hockey and horrible girl or something like that so don't feel bad if you do give me back. But I do have a question for you why did you adopt me?"

Esme piped up "well we were all very good friends with your parents and we felt like we should ..."

She did not just say that! "SO YOU JUST DECIDED TO TAKE ME IN JUST BECAUSE YOU NEW MY PARENTS! SORRY MATE BUT IT DOSENT WORK THAT WAY YOU ADOPT BEACUSE YOU WANT TO NOT BECAUSE YOU FELL LIKE YOU SHOULD! GOD!" I started to shout at them who did they think they are?

"Bella calm down Esme didn't mean it like that" Alice spoke up

I took a big breath"Ok ok I'm going to back track this and we are going to pretend that the last thirty seconds didn't happen OK?"

"Why are you such a bitch? We've just taken you away from that dump and all you've done is been mean! What the hell have we done wrong? Why are you such a bitch?"Rose burst out

"WHY? since I got to that hell hole all I've ever seen is people kids go out and the next day in the news saying that they were killed my there foster parents. Since I was put into 15 different hell holes, since my parents died and left me alone in the world without even saying good bye. Since I had to fight to get on the Hockey team. Since I had to wake up in the middle of the night to comforts some kids that I barely know. Since I realised that I'll never be loved by anyone but orphans who will soon be picked to be with a loving family!"I said coldly silently daring her to say more but she didn't they all just looked down ashamed "Now right Now you have a decision to leave me here with my bags or, try me out for the week."I looked into every one's eyes as I said this

"I'll be standing over there by that pitch take your time I'm going to shoot some goals with the other kids" and walked away not once looking back.

**See that little review thing down there press it...yep just give it ago! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight!...DAM!**

Edwards point of veiw.**(thought i might as wll give it ago!)**

Well she's going to be a handful she's got a lot of baggage and hides behind her hats, helmet and humour as a mask so she won't crack," My ever so wise brother Jasper spoke up

"I think she's awesome!" Emmet bellowed

"I want to take her shopping," Alice spoke up

"I can't read her mind but I love her and would do anything for her," I said

My family all looked at me in shock there mind where ranging from happy to mad.

"Oh My Gosh my son just found her mate!"Esme gushed

'Oh my I hope I didn't make her to angry," she continued

"Don't worry love she was probably just stressed," Carlisle assured her

"Finally little Eddie will get laid!" Emmet mumbled.

I hit him round the back of the head.

"What if she finds out about us and then tells we could be in VERY DEEP trouble!" Rose voiced out ragged.

"No she has a very big sense of what is right and wrong and sticks to her principles no madder who she's dealing with. She won't tell." Alice said

I quickly read every one's mind they all seemed up to it

"Ok so we adopt her" I checked every one nodded their heads in agreement

We continued to walk to the pitch and could see happy families playing with soccer balls but no Bella.

"Hey there" a small pale looking boy with big blue eyes shouted out to us

We all nodded our heads to him well except me I was looking for Bella where was she!

"Who you looking for?" he asked

"Ummmm a girl called Bella" Alice told him happily

"Oh Bella you know her?"

"Yep were going to adopted her" Carlisle told the small human I looked at him

"Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah she helped me find a family who loves me!" he said with a smile on his face.

It seems my Bella was an angel.

Wait what I'm already calling her mine I haven't even talked to her yet!

"You're not looking in the right place this field is for the armatures the field Bella is on is for the real hockey players the ones that will properly get in to a pro hockey team."

"Well where do we look then" this kid was getting on my nerves

"The empty car park." He said as he walked off

We all ran over to where she should be. What we saw was out of this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every one sorry for not updating as soon as i would of liked **

_**Disclaimer:**__ SM owns it all._

B pov

I quickly ran over to the empty car park were the talented kids played "YO BELLA WHATS UP? PICK UP A STICK YOUR ON SHIRTS" Billy one of my oldest friends called out everyone agreed. I picked up my stick silently and breathed in and out, ran on court and got strait into it. When I play Hockey nothing else but me the puck and the stick matters it's by far the best felling in the world! Once I scored about twelve goals I stopped and looked up to see most of the kids looking at me in ore. Looking further I saw the Cullans all staring at me with their mouths hanging open "take a picture it'll last longer and close your mouths or you'll catch flies!" I yelled at the Cullans. I jogged over to then "so what's the plane Stan?"

"We want to adopt you if that's ok with you?" Carlisle ask nervously

"Oh shucks I don't know what to say!" I imitated a southern ascent

"That's not funny!" Jasper glared at me

"What? This is my real ascent! It just happens to sound like yours!"

He just glared at me more after that...god I loved annoying people it's really funny!

"Ummmm so why don't we sit down and talk then?" Esme asked looking at me

"Wait! I'm confused is that a yes to staying with us then?" Emmet asked dumbly

"Sure is Em! I thought a big like you would be able to keep up with us!"

I realised that the Greek god Edward had been staring at me the whole time I went up to him "um hello" I waved my hand up and down his face. He snapped out of it quickly

"Hi! I'm Edward"

"Hi there Edward! I'm Swan Bella Swan"

"Nice James Bond move there Bells" Emmet snorted

"Bells really?"

"Well how come you get to give me a nick name and I don't to give you one it's not fair!"

"You going to stomp your foot to Emmet"

"I hope not he's all ready to close to becoming a girl!" Rose muttered

I snorted "Nice one!"

"Ok kids why don't we sit down and talk?" Carlisle asked looking wearily at me

"Why ya looking at me I'm cool with getting to know you guys to see if you're really the same people on paper as in real life"

-Picnic bench-

"Let's play a game of twenty questions!" Alice squeaked out

"Sure you guys go first." I told them

"Favourite colour" Edward asked

"Blue or green! Ok my turn...favourite thing to do as a family"

"BASEBALL" they all said in unison

"Favourite book" Jasper asked

"Pride and pedugause"

"How long have you playing hockey"

"Forever"

The banter, questions and jokes carried on till it got dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't have a beta so if you find something not quite perfect then I'm sorry and tell me so I can make sure I don't do that next time Sorry this is a short chapter its been realy busy with the end of year and everything!**

**I OWN NOTHING...wish I did though**

"Ok kids let get to the car" Esme called out

"Kay just got to say good bye to the guys!" I called back

As I walked over the guy were just finishing their game. Shane came up to me (**the kid that talked to the Cullans)**

"So you're getting adopted...about time!"

"Yeah I guess but what if they don't like me I can't be let down another time and what if you guys need me? And ..."I trailed off

"Dude you're like the best! You've helped so many people think about you for once! We're going to be fine trust me. And they should feel lucking to even be in your presence!" Shane ranted

"Thanks Shane I needed that" I said chuckling

I don't think I've ever seen so many people cry as I said good bye... I've know most of those kids forever and know I'm going off to Forks Washington yep Forks like the thing you eat with...what a stupid name! I mean who names a town after an eating utensil?

"Hey Emmet what do you eat a soup with? And what town are we going to?"

"Forks... Wait NO you tricked me!"

"Dam right I tricked you!"

As we stopped at the truck I stood back and admired it I love trucks!

"It's cool ah?" Jasper whispered as he walked up to me

"You know me so well all ready!" I said whole throwing my arm around his neck he stiffened then relax quickly and laughed.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

**Please leave a review good or bad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHES BACK OH MY GOSH! Yep I'm back just when you thought I had given up! I'm funny like that**

**But seriously I'm really sorry… school, family and life got in the way! I swear ill update more! No jokes ;`)**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWD! **

**But a special thank you to MissAlli who reminded me of why I started to write this story. **

**Again this story has only be profe read by me and the spellings and punctuation might not all be in order but I try!**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own twilight**

** So please don't sue! **

E POV

Bella's blood is intoxicating...like flowers but at the same time I know I wouldn't do anything to harm her she was too special. Maybe my family was right maybe she was my mate but she was human! that's not possible, is it? I haven't heard of it before maybe my family were mistaken…I shouldn't have said anything. Deep down I know she is my mate but I'm too stubborn to admit it. Her Hair has a strawberry sent to it, deep chocolate brown eyes that make me want to crumple to my knees and hold her to me, of course I didn't, I would hurt her and I wouldn't want to hurt my angel. I can't believe I'm calling her MY angel when I haven't even had a conversation with out my family interrupting!

When she hugged jasper I was furious it was meant to be me that was in those perfect tanned arms. I heard jasper 'mind voice' say: _dude! Don't need to be angry! She likes me like a friend… I think she thinks of us as her friends…but I'm getting some ahhh… mixed emotions? Of her when she looks at you._

When Jasper thought that I nearly jumped with joy. There was a chance that I might get to call her mine a small chance but still a chance.

We got to the car and she played a game of eye spy with everyone. But soon she fell asleep. I couldn't blame her after her performance on the court… but everyone seemed like it was normal for her, it probably was.

"Bella's asleep!" Emmett lowered his voice to a whisper

"We know sweetie how does everyone like her so far?" Esme voiced this question in vampire super speed so if Bella woke she wouldn't know we were talking about her.

_ Son Do you like her? Please tell us! _Esme asked in her 'mind voice'

"I love Bells she's SOOO entertaining"

"She can really play hockey!"

"The kids look up to her as a hero type figure"

"She's okay" I was surprised to hear this from Rose I thought she hatted Bella

_Edward I think she's a bitch but so am I, so she's cool with me… _well Rose just answered my question and saved me from answering Esme's unspoken question. I owe her.

I look down at Bella and smiled…I'm falling hard for her. And I am determined to make her mine!

We decided to adopt Bella after we found that our good friend Charlie Swan and his wife had died leaving there only daughter alone in the world. Charlie had found out what we were but surprisingly never told anyone not even his wife and helped us make new identities, going against all his moral rules as a cop and a good man. The least we could do is look after his pride and joy. We were going to adopt her out of respect for her farther. But after we meet her she stole all our hearts with her witty banter, determation, and bottomless heart. She would complete our family.

Once our conversation on Bella was finished she started to mumble in her sleep about the strangest things that made no sense to us:

"My stick my poor stick"- I'm guessing she is talking about her hockey stick

"The farmers are coming!"-we had no idea about that

"Slippery roads "- my cold dead hart almost broke once she said that she sounded so scared and lost.

"Stupid smart Cullen's"- once she said that we all cracked up laughing but she didn't wake she was dead to the world.

As we neared Forks my sweet angel's eyes fluttered open…

**Yep so there's the new chapter! Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter/plot?**

**I promise to update more.**

**If there were 8 birds sitting in a tree and I shoot 3 of them down how many birds would be left sitting on the tree? I'll tell you the answer next chapter!**

**Tell me what POV you want for the next chapter!**

**Review?**


End file.
